


Fit For A Princess

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: ** Set in the future when the children have gone to live at the Capitol for a short while. Fedelmid (Jareth's mother) and Vercin (Jareth's father) are ruling at the High Castle with Auron's help.**





	Fit For A Princess

A soft hum filled the room before even the warmth of the sun did that morning.

Despite the elaborate spaciousness of the bedroom Addie had claimed at the High Castle of the Capitol, the gentle sound filled it up effortlessly as air. With all the effort she could give being mostly asleep, the Princess studiously attempted to shut the noise out through sheer willpower alone. When that endeavor failed, she sandwiched her head between one of the downy pillows and her mattress, to no effect. The sound was muffled, but amplified once more when careful hands lifted the pillow just enough for someone to sneak under the safety of the pillow with her.

The song stopped in the next moment.

“Good morning, love,” came a voice at her ear, a smile audible in the near whisper.

“Gran,” Addie groaned, pulling the covers to her chin as if to shield herself, “the sun isn’t even awake yet.”

“Oh, but it will be soon, my dear, and wouldn’t it be just wonderful to beat it to the breakfast table this morning? You do like to win, don’t you?” 

Addie groaned again, feeling as though she had slept only minutes when it had been more like several long hours. Her sleeping schedule had been much better since the move – that she couldn’t deny – yet here she was, exhausted even still. Perhaps it was the fact that her days were full to bursting with things to do; studying, dancing, fencing, but most of all, playing. The slight edge of sleepiness she wore like a jacket was worth her new lifestyle. She loved every moment.

Well, except this one.

“I’ll let the sun have this one,” she admitted in a sleepy sigh.

With a quiet laugh, Fedelmid methodically peeled away the heavy covers from the top of the bed, deep purple sheets following them onto the floor shortly after. When that failed to wake her usually spirited granddaughter, she snatched the pillow away and allowed it to join the rest of the discarded bedding. She watched Addie simply curl into a ball and do her best to fall back into unconsciousness, and laughed with a wide smile, unable to keep away the images of a young Jareth doing the same. ‘Mummy no, I want to sleeeeeeep’ he would whine in the cutest tired voice she could readily recall.

Without warning, she scooped the girl up and held her close, the action effortless.

“Come now my darling, we have much to do today and so little time to do it. I’ll let you have a nap later, I promise.”

When Addie still did not respond, Fedelmid shifted her hold – cradling the girl like an infant – and began to slowly waltz around the room humming the same song she had been only minutes ago. Her movements were exaggerated as she spun, eliciting giggles from the Princess she couldn’t keep in, sleep slipping farther and farther away. Addie laughed harder still when her grandmother began peppering her face and neck with ticklish kisses until her eyes opened fully.

“No, no, no!” she laughed, trying to hide her face against Fedelmid’s shoulder and squirming with the effort. Her grandmother held tight, however. Even for an older fae woman – Addie reasoned she was somewhere near her grandfather’s age in the mid-5,000 range – Fedelmid was very powerful, and that power translated to physical strength. She pressed the Princess closer to her body in a tight hug the more the girl inadvertently fought against the tickles, before finally relenting and putting her down when wide gray orbs met her stare.

“There we are. Good morning sweetheart.”

“Good morning,” Addie offered with smile.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“I’m not really hungry just yet, but I’ll sit with you if you want.”

Fedelmid nodded.

“I would like that very much. Oh, and Adelaide?”

“Hm?”

“ . . . Race you there!”

Addie watched in disbelief as her gran took off for the shortest of moments before hurrying after her down the hall. The pair of them laughed loudly without care all the way to the dining room where the rest of the table heard them from a distance.

“I WIN!” Addie declared, taking a seat next to her uncle. Auron always reminded the Princess – at least in looks – of a certain trickster god portrayed in comic book movies, but his wide smile at her never carried any hint of the malice that the brother of Thor seemed to carry around. Aside from the attitude, she was sure they could have been twins. Alannah looked nothing like him compared to the dark-haired Asgardian. 

“Good morning Princess,” he greeted her, chuckling slightly. “Putting all of us old folk to shame first thing in the morning, are you?”

Addie merely shrugged, watching her grandmother tuck in at her own chair across the table. At her right was Luna, finishing up a pancake and then cleaning the syrup from the plate with her fingers. On her right was an unexpected guest, but far from an unwanted one.

“Ty! You’re here!”

The boy nodded, his dark hair falling about his face as he all but fell asleep in one of his hands propped up against the table. In front of him, a plate of food waited patiently for him to be interested. Addie wondered idly what it would take to get him to fall asleep face-first in his food, but put the thought away as Fedelmid caught her staring mischievously. One purposeful upward arch of her slender brow had the girl turning her attentions to her own food. 

The Princess wasn’t much of a breakfast person, and her new home did little to change that. Fedelmid managed to coax her into three small pieces of fruit, and that was only when she fed them to the girl herself. It worked out well enough that breakfast was a short affair for Addie, as she found herself with more time to get ready for the trip into town Gran and Auron had said they would be making today. She couldn’t decide how to feel about it all. On the one hand, she hadn’t had new clothes in years, and it showed as her old jeans nearly kissed her knees every time she bent her legs. But getting fitted by a professional to have ‘nice clothes’ made just for her likely meant there would be dresses. Gran assured her repeatedly, “just one for dancing, darling.” Even so, that was one too many, and Addie wanted nothing to do with it. When she was Queen there would be no more silly clothing requirements for women or men. She told herself that such a thing was possible, if only to get through the day with her temper intact. 

 

 

Fedelmid held tight to her granddaughter’s hand as they made their way through town not long after breakfast. The sun was still attempting to begin its day, but many citizens of the Capitol were well in the midst of theirs. Auron carried Luna on his shoulders, her bright blue eyes wide as she took in the slight bustle of people around them. A lanky man with pale blue hair and ears with sharper points than theirs offered her a palm-sized bun. Auron inspected it quickly and handed it to the girl with a smile and mutter of appreciation.

“It’s warm!” Luna exclaimed, taking a bite from the bread. 

“Yes love, they make it fresh every day,” Auron explained with a smile while Luna ate and half-listened. They rounded the corner as Auron continued to explain the process of breadmaking to his youngest niece, to see a large open window with various articles of clothing on display. Addie unconsciously squeezed her grandmother’s hand just looking at several of the dresses. Fedelmid squeezed back gently, smiling at the girl with a warmth she hoped would help to soothe Addie.

“It will all be okay, love. I promise.”

Though she was hesitant to say the least, Addie had to admit that Gran had been right. The woman who ran the shop looked like she was in her thirties (though the Princess was perfectly aware of how fae aging could be incredibly deceiving), and was reminiscent of Lorelai. She introduced herself as Thalia, and acted in a way that reminded the Princess of her mother; lots of soft smiles, gentle touches, and quiet cooing at “how absolutely darling” she was the entire time. Fedelmid watched with a pleased smile the entire time, sipping pale tea from the comfort of an armchair only a few feet away from her granddaughter as the seamstress helped the girl pick out colors and fabrics she fancied.

“Now, her Majesty tells me you aren’t a young lady that cares for dresses,” Thalia stated, draping a measuring tape around the back of her neck as she held yet another color up to compliment the Princess’s pale skin. For a moment, Addie thought they were talking about her momma, but no. Megan was Queen of the goblins and ruled several thousand miles away. Gran and Gramps were the rulers of the Capitol now, and it was surprisingly lost on Addie more often than not, though it did explain so many of the things that happened around them. The least of which being the way people knew them, like the man with the bread had that morning.

“No, not really,” Addie admitted with a sheepish smile.

“That’s perfectly alright, dear,” Thalia said with a careful wave of her hand. “I didn’t like dresses when I was your age, either.”

“Really?” Addie pondered, her tone a tad incredulous. It seemed like all the women Underground wore were dresses.

“Yes, of course. Trousers are much better to run around and play in. Can’t have those boys getting a look at your knickers yet. Of course, when you get to my age they can look all they w –”

Gran cleared her throat with a pointed look at Thalia. It wasn’t angry in the least, but rather a touch of amusement and quiet agreement.

“My apologies your Majesty,” Thalia said, looking down while her lips turned up in an obvious smile.

Addie quickly decided she liked this woman.

“So, if we’re not going to worry about dresses – and I promise you, dear, we are not – what kinds of things would you like for your outfits?”

“Uh . . . Well . . .” Addie squirmed a bit under the woman’s attentions, not sure if she should say anything.

“Anything you want, love,” Gran interjected. “This is about your comfort.”

“Absolutely,” Thalia agreed brightly. “Whatever makes you comfortable is what we will do. Tell me sweet girl, what would make you happy?”

With a surge of confidence, Addie placed her hands against Thalia’s cheeks, letting images flow from her mind like water. It was clear the woman saw exactly what the Princess intended; her chocolate eyes were clouded, yet obviously watching something no one else could see. Her smile flashed brilliantly in recognition of Addie’s thoughts. 

“Is . . . Is that Jareth? That must be your little one, he looks so much like you, Majesty.” Fedelmid chuckled through a mouthful of tea.

“Lean with long blonde hair and tall boots?” She inquired. Thalia nodded with enthusiasm, laughing lightly at a few of the pictures Addie gave her.

“Oh yes, and those mismatched eyes,” she breathed.

“Yes, that’s my Jareth. Though, not so little anymore. He’s quite grown now . . . Physically, at least.”

“I can see that,” Thalia quipped. “Last time I saw him he was smaller than this little thing here,” she said, reaching out blindly to rub her thumbs along Addie’s hands. She pulled away slowly as the last of the thoughts faded back to reality. “Is that what you want, Princess? You want to look like your father?”

“Yes please,” Addie said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Thalia run long, nimble fingers through the girl’s hair.

“I’m sure we can handle that,” she said with a playful wink.

 

 

Several hours later, Ty and Auron were showing Luna how to play a game with local children her age that looked something like a mixture of soccer and kickball. Several of the smaller children used Auron as a jungle gym each time he got the ball, while Ty and Luna managed to defend the makeshift goal they had created in the street. It looked to Fedelmid that her son played the part of Godzilla while Ty and the children were the villagers attempting to stop him from scoring on Tokyo. Despite their attempts to stop him – even all at the same time – it seemed as though Auron was still winning by a long shot.

Inside Thalia’s shop, the little Princess had long since fallen asleep in the chair that her grandmother had been sitting in for the majority of the morning. Fedelmid helped Thalia sort through a small pile of what one might first think of as ragged leather. In reality however, they were odd samples of some of the shoes she had practice in creating. Together they picked out several pairs the Princess might enjoy and carefully tried each on her sleeping form. No matter how her grandmother twisted her little feet or shifted her position in the chair, Addie did not wake. 

“Poor thing,” Thalia chuckled, slipping another shoe onto Addie’s limp foot. 

“I woke her very early this morning; had to dance her out of bed. Quite literally, actually.” She laced up a small boot to Addie’s foot. It was much like the type her father wore, with the exception that the heel was much closer to the ground, so the girl had a chance of actually walking in them. “These,” she said with a wide smile. “These are perfect. She’ll love them.”

“Very good. I’ll have a few pairs made, then.”

“We greatly appreciate all your work, Thalia.” The woman merely smiled.

“It’s not a problem, your Majesty. I’m grateful to be trusted with it, if I’m being truthful. I remember being that age. It’s difficult to feel like a normal young girl when you don’t have the same tastes as the world around you. It will take me a few weeks, but we’ll get her comfortable, I promise.”

Fedelmid thanked her old friend yet again, handing her a heavy purse with more money in it than Thalia would have asked from anyone, much less the royals, and picking Addie up to leave. The family walked home at a slow pace. Ty finally agreed to eat something having missed breakfast, and ended up splitting Pop Tarts and a bag a chips with Luna. Auron retired to the library to finish up a book he had been working on for the better part of a month. Fedelmid ended up nestled into a plush sofa in the sitting room, both hands working unconsciously to crochet a heavy blanket that was nearly done. On her lap, Addie continued to sleep, curling up under the warmth while her grandmother worked. Fedlemid looked down for a short moment to note a large hole in the hem of Addie’s shirt and wondered to herself how she had missed it before going out that morning.

“I’ll just have to put you in Jareth’s old things until Thalia can get your new ones finished, my love,” she whispered as the girl cuddled closer, smiling all the while.


End file.
